Deep Sea King
The Deep Sea King, or simply the Sea King, is a major villain from One Punch Man. He is the king of the Seafolk, who have invaded the land to kill the humans and claim the land for themselves. Sea King believes that since live began on the sea and he is the king of the sea, this puts him on the top the food chain and thus he has the right to claim the land for himself. Appearance While the majority of the Seafolk people appear to look more aquatic-like creatures, the Deep Sea King is the only one that appears to be more humanoid. He is a large, muscular creature with dark green skin and fins on his face. He wears a large royal crown and cape, as well as very thin red speedos. He also has two tattoo hearts on his chest. On land, he appears to have a humanoid face. Aside from his fangs, he consists a regular nose and pair of eyes. When he's enhanced by water, his true form is revealed, in which his muscles and fins expand to large masses. His face also transforms into a more monstrous appearance with a large snout and black eyes with small, yellow pupils. Story Sea King first shows up after all the Seafolk are killed by the A-class hero Stinger, punching him and leaving him unconscious. Inazuma Max, another A-class hero who had been watching is also attacked, attempting to fight the monster but also ending defeated after his attacks fail to even scratch him. Sea King is then confronted by the S-class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner, who had just escaped from prison along with Sonic. Puri-Puri and Sea King trade punches, but Puri-Puri is visibly hurt harder, so he unleashes his Angel Mode, attacking Sea King with a barrage of punches. The attack doesn't make much damage on Sea King, who counterattacks with a punch barrage of his own, beating Puri-Puri Prisoner. Sonic decides to challenge Sea King, confident that he wouldn't lose. He effortlessly dodges all of Sea King's attacks, but as it starts raining Sea King grows bigger, becoming stronger and faster. Unable to cause damage on Sea King, Sonic runs away, so Sea King goes after a shelter dome where people had taken refuge. As he busts through the roof of the dome, some C and B-class heroes who were there attempt to stop him, but they're all easily defeated. Genos arrives at the place and confronts the monster, damaging him but losing an arm after lowering his guard. Genos loses the fight after protecting a girl from Sea King's acid spit, but before he's finished off the C-class hero License-less Rider stops him. Sea King effortlessly beats him, but License-less Rider manages to buy enough time for Saitama to arrive at the place. Sea King punches Saitama, but his attack has no effect on him. After some bragging, Sea King attacks again, but ends killed with a single punch from Saitama. Gallery Sea_King_finishes_Stinger.png Sea_King_defends_against_Pri_Pri.png SeaKingmad.png Size.png Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Merfolk Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid